yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cari Parker
'First Name' Cari 'Last Name' Parker 'IMVU Name' CarissaLina 'Nicknames' Simply Cari. Age 22 - June 23rd Gender Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 135 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Having had a hard time of things at different times in her life, Cari has found herself to be muchly closed off to those that she doesn't know. She has extreme trust issues and rarely lets anyone close enough to know the real her. Because of this, she is often classified as a bitch. Her normal attitude is a defense mechanism in order to keep others at bay. Growing up a rich girl, she does have it in her mind that she is better than others beneath her "status." Because of this, she is highly egotistical. This fuels the fact that she knows her own beauty and wealth, and will not hesitate to use either to get what she wants. Once one does manage to get close to Cari, it could be found out that she does in fact have a big heart. She is a family woman at heart, and longs for love and family. Very kind hearted, however, this is not to be mistaken with the fact that she is highly possessive and defensive of those she loves, and what she considers to be "hers", whether it be a loved one, or one of her clubs. Different situations of course will spawn different reactions from Cari, depending on what it is that arises. She rarely lets her guard down, however, should she have been drinking a bit, one might get a glimpse of the girl underneath. She does have a bit of a wild streak, having grown up in the club scene. Enjoying a good time she often frequents her own clubs. 'Clan & Rank' None as of yet. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Owner of Foundation, a fight club, and The Haunt, a gothic nightclub. 'Fighting Stlye' Street 'Weapon of Choice' Butterfly Knife Allies/Enemies None as of yet. 'Background' Cari was born into a rich family, a father that owned a fight club and sold hard drugs, along with a mother that was a con artist. Brought up mostly away from the world, she had a fairly normal childhood. This was, of course, until she was old enough to realize what was really going on around her. Once a teenager she began tagging along with her father when he went to the club, and found herself fascinated with the environment there. The energy kept her coming back and when her father fell ill, he figured there would be none other suited to run the club than her. He began to teach her everything, and by the time she was 18, she was working at the club more than he was. At the age of 19, her father passed away from his disease, such likely brought on from such drug usage. Her mother followed behind him only two weeks later with an overdose. It is unknown for sure if this was on purpose or not, but Cari believes that it was. It was at this time, that people began to challenge her, and her ability to run the club. She quickly learned to fight back and stand her ground. After the club was broken into one night, she began to take self defense classes, and found herself keeping a butterfly knife on her at all times, generally tucked in her back pocket on a chain that hooks to her belt. For six months of this year, she had found herself in a relationship that she thought might have become something serious. Felt that perhaps she might have been falling in love. As it turns out, once closeness was established, the man began trying to tell her how to run the club. This of course, did not make her happy, and the day he tried to get her to sign it over, after talking about marriage, she realized his alterior motives, leaving him with a quickness and not looking back. By age twenty, Cari had earned enough from the fight club, and had enough connections and friends, that she was able to purchase a building in the city that was about to be torn down, and built it back to it's former glory, turning it into The Haunt, which is now one of the city's most popular nightclubs with a gothic theme. From this time on, Cari lost herself in the world of nightlife in the city. She didn't really get involved in much that was going on around her, though she was not oblivious to such. Generally keeping to herself, she enjoyed nights in her clubs, while still managing to keep them afloat, and even more, make a large profit. A girl with brains and street smarts that rarely let anyone close to her due to past experiences. Her world was exactly how she wanted it to be. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 00:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Nakayama Isabel (talk) 22:09, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Civilian Category:Club Owner Category:RPC